


Bad bitches you cant kill us

by PreciousCinamonRoll



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreciousCinamonRoll/pseuds/PreciousCinamonRoll
Summary: WelcomeToHela: @hiki come get your fucking boy toyHiki: lmao whyWlcomeToHela: cause this dumbass is sharpening a penChaoticallyfucked: hey! I mean the dumbass part is true but!Hiki: you ignorant slutChaoticallyfucked: but I'm your slutWelcomeToHela: fuck OUTTA here with that gay shitThe pen sharpening thing is true I tried to do that once lmao.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Umm here are the chat names and groups lmao:
> 
> Chatfic names(marvel):  
Clitbaron: clint Barton  
Natsarebugs: natasha romanova  
Speeder:pietro maximoff  
Maxicleaner: wanda maximoff  
Strangé: stephen strange  
Starknaked: tony stark  
Sharkbait: bruce banner  
Hiki:loki  
Thotpatrol: thor odinson Starspangledstripper: steve Rodgers  
Manwhore: bucky barnes  
Boombitch: sam Wilson  
WelcomeToHela: hela  
Chaoticallyfucked:peter parker
> 
> Chat rooms:  
[1] sluts for robbie rotten  
Manwhore: bucky barnes  
Hiki:loki  
Maxicleaner: wanda maximoff  
WelcomeToHela: hela  
Chaoticallyfucked:peter parker  
Speeder:pietro maximoff  
Strangé: stephen strange 
> 
> [2]Ogs are trash  
Starknaked: tony stark  
Sharkbait: bruce banner  
Thotpatrol: thor odinson  
Starspangledstripper: steve Rodgers  
Clitbaron: clint Barton  
Natsarebugs: natasha romanova 
> 
> Extra chatrooms
> 
> [3]Assassins 3  
Clitbaron: clint Barton  
Natsarebugs: natasha romanova  
Manwhore: bucky barnes 
> 
> [4]Smatasses  
Starknaked: tony stark  
Sharkbait: bruce banner  
Chaoticallyfucked:peter parker
> 
> [5]Blondebitches  
Clitbaron: clint Barton  
Thotpatrol: thor odinson  
Starspangledstripper: steve Rodgers 
> 
> [6] dysfunctional household  
Thotpatrol: thor odinson  
WelcomeToHela: hela  
Hiki:loki  
Sharkbait: bruce banner  
[And more to come :)]

sluts for robbie rotten  
Manwhore: bucky barnes  
Hiki:loki  
Maxicleaner: wanda maximoff  
WelcomeToHela: hela  
Chaoticallyfucked:peter parker  
Speeder:pietro maximoff  
Strangé: stephen strange 

[10:23 am]

WelcomeToHela: @hiki come get your fucking boy toy

Hiki: lmao why

WlcomeToHela: cause this dumbass is sharpening a pen 

Chaoticallyfucked: hey! I mean the dumbass part is true but!

Hiki: you ignorant slut

Chaoticallyfucked: but I'm your slut 

WelcomeToHela: fuck OUTTA here with that gay shit

Speeder: Get out of this christian minecraft server with that gay shit

Maxicleaner: stfu you dry ass blonde 

Hiki: wow wanda out here killing with out a permit

Manwhore: I mean sometimes it be like that 

WelcomeToHela: well back to the situation at hand LOKI GET YOUR FUCKING BOYFRIEND OR ISTG

Chaoticallyfucked: you wont. Pussy.

WelcomeToHela: your on thin fucking ice parker 

Chaoticallyfucked: have been my whole life bitch

WelcomeToHela: if it weren't for the laws of this land i would have slaughtered you

Chaoticallyfucked: You are so lucky that im a genuinely nice person or else i would have murdered you

Hiki: denied.

Maximoff: alright I'm not cleaning up this time, pietro it's your turn

Speeder: Nah I'm on the side lines watching 

Strangé: should we stop them or...

Manwhore: nah they're not gonna kill each other they're like good friends or smthn

Strangé: ok then

[11:43]

Chaoticallyfucked: alright we worked out the situation 

Hiki: great your still alive

Chaoticallyfucked: she wouldnt kill me she doesnt have the guts, anyways wheres bucky?

Maxicleaner: getting some boy knocked up

Speeder: nice

Strangé: but who is it tho?

Hiki: idk buckys fucking I think sam wilson

Chaoticallyfucked: 👀

[1:55pm]

Manwhore: I heard you were talking shit about me

Chaoticallyfucked: no, rebecca it's not what your think

Manwhore: I wont hesitate bitch

Maxicleaner: (pew pew)

WelcomeToHela: you three are the reason why jesus left this time line 

Manwhore: thanks we try!

Chaoticallyfucked: alright gtg class is starting

[All]: bye


	2. Ahaha wat ¿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strangé: bitch what ?
> 
> Chaoticallyfucked: the correct answer is packing peanuts
> 
> Maxicleaner: um loki I think your boy toys broken 
> 
> Hiki: lmao we been knew
> 
> Chaoticallyfucked: im gonna piss on his grave when he dies
> 
> WelcomeToHela: ominous but k
> 
> Chaoticallyfucked: therapist: just run away from your fears  
me, with a fear of running: *screams*
> 
> Random things I have saved in my notes lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chatfic names(marvel):  
Clitbaron: clint Barton  
Natsarebugs: natasha romanova  
Speeder:pietro maximoff  
Maxicleaner: wanda maximoff  
Strangé: stephen strange  
Starknaked: tony stark  
Sharkbait: bruce banner  
Hiki:loki  
Thotpatrol: thor odinson  
Starspangledstripper: steve Rodgers  
Manwhore: bucky barnes  
Boombitch: sam Wilson  
WelcomeToHela: hela  
Chaoticallyfucked:peter parker
> 
> Chat rooms:  
[1] sluts for robbie rotten  
Manwhore: bucky barnes  
Hiki:loki  
Maxicleaner: wanda maximoff  
WelcomeToHela: hela  
Chaoticallyfucked:peter parker  
Speeder:pietro maximoff  
Strangé: Stephen strange 
> 
> [2]Ogs are trash  
Starknaked: tony stark  
Sharkbait: bruce banner  
Thotpatrol: thor odinson  
Starspangledstripper: steve Rodgers  
Clitbaron: clint Barton  
Natsarebugs: natasha romanova 
> 
> Extra chatrooms
> 
> [3]Assassins 3  
Clitbaron: clint Barton  
Natsarebugs: natasha romanova  
Manwhore: bucky barnes 
> 
> [4]Smatasses  
Starknaked: tony stark  
Sharkbait: bruce banner  
Chaoticallyfucked:peter parker
> 
> [5]Blondebitches  
Clitbaron: clint Barton  
Thotpatrol: thor odinson  
Starspangledstripper: steve Rodgers 
> 
> [6] dysfunctional household  
Thotpatrol: thor odinson  
WelcomeToHela: hela  
Hiki:loki  
Sharkbait: bruce banner  
[And more to come :)]

sluts for robbie rotten  
Manwhore: bucky barnes  
Hiki:loki  
Maxicleaner: wanda maximoff  
WelcomeToHela: hela  
Chaoticallyfucked:peter parker  
Speeder:pietro maximoff  
Strangé: Stephen strange 

[11:30pm]

Chaoticallyfucked: if the moon is made of milk and neptune is 8 how many blue waffles could you potentially eat on mars?

Strangé: bitch what ? 

Chaoticallyfucked: the correct answer is packing peanuts

Maxicleaner: um loki I think your boy toys broken 

Hiki: lmao we been knew

Chaoticallyfucked: im gonna piss on his grave when he dies

WelcomeToHela: ominous but k

Chaoticallyfucked: therapist: just run away from your fears  
me, with a fear of running: *screams*

Speeder: he must've looked in the mirror

Hiki: I have a fucking knife i will not hesitate 

Speeder: hawt

Chaoticallyfucked: i will literally steal your elbow 

Maxicleaner: I'm like 98% sure hes done that before 

Speeder: should I be scared 

Hiki: yes he just walked out with a spiked baseball bat

Speeder: to play baseball ???

Chaoticallyfucked: did you know that if all the spiders worked together, they could eat all humans within a year ... I will add her to help me

Speeder: who

Hiki: his practical mother 

Speeder: ???

Maxicleaner: natasha 

Speeder: oh shit

* chaoticallyfucked has just added Natsarebugs*

Natsarebugs: what spider child 

Chaoticallyfucked: @speeder was hitting on my mans now I gotta kill him so I'm heading over to your place so you can help me :)

Natsarebugs: oh ok >:)

Speeder: @maxicleaner YOUR OK WITH THIS???

Maxicleaner: yes yes I am 

Strangé: ominous but ok

Assassins 3  
Clitbaron: clint Barton  
Natsarebugs: natasha romanova  
Manwhore: bucky barnes 

[12:18am]

Natsarebugs: gotta go commit murder brb

Clitbaron: wtf wit out us ?? What is this democracy ¿¿¿

Manwhore: hate to admit it but yeah cunts right

Manwhore: I mean clit

Clitbaron: dont even 

Natasarebugs: yes this murder is with my spider child

Manwhore: even more the reason to let us come

Manwhore: wait who's the victim 

Natsarebugs: road runner maximoff #1

Clitbaron: ooooh him what did he do ?

Natsarebugs:buckys reading the messages and will tell you I've gtg now tatah!!

Clitbaron: wtaf

Manwhore: ok so they're going to kill road runner because he hit on Peter's mans 

Clitbaron: wait who's his mans again

Manwhore: loki 

Clitbaron: ah the chaotic one with the mischievous one strange but it checks out

Manwhore: ikr

Manwhore: not to mention that the whole planet where loki and them come from make them like gods/goddesses 

Clitbaron: okay now hes actually dead. 

Manwhore: lmao rip

...

Ogs are trash  
Starknaked: tony stark  
Sharkbait: bruce banner  
Thotpatrol: thor odinson  
Starspangledstripper: steve Rodgers  
Clitbaron: clint Barton  
Natsarebugs: natasha romanova 

[1:05am]

Natsarebugs: done!

Natsarebugs: wait wrong chat nvm

Thotpatrol: what's done?

[All]: yeah what's done?

Natsarebugs: clint dont you tell.

* natsarebugs has gone offline*

Clitbaron: o shite she used punctuation she's actually serious 

Starknaked: yep also barton if you tell us I will actually get you a dog 

Clitbaron: WHAT?! YOU MEAN IT???

Starknaked: yep 

Clitbaron: well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha you thot you saw the last of me sorry I'm writing this at like 12am and I cant actually spell to save my life so Ik this isnt random thots but sometimes it be like that


	3. Updateeeeee

holy shite im so sorry for not being active , ,, schools being a dick and pissing on my grave and this week is finals week and i might actually lose my mind before i find it in all this maddness that is my thoughts but dont worry i do have a chapter planned out and it will involve clit getting a dog and sanic still being alive ;) but i just have to write it out,,,, fuck

anyways,,,,   
see you hoes next chapt bii


	4. I'm gonna name my son 'leg'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiki: i’m gonna name my son ‘leg’
> 
> Chaoticallyfucked: marry me .
> 
> WelcomeToHela: no,,,, dont do it
> 
> Hiki: too late thotiana 
> 
> WelcomToHela: whore.
> 
> Maxicleaner: *gasp* karen dont make me tell your husband that your preganantate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap names and groups lmao:
> 
> Chatfic names(marvel):  
Clitbaron: clint Barton  
Natsarebugs: natasha romanova  
Speeder:pietro maximoff  
Maxicleaner: wanda maximoff  
Strangé: stephen strange  
Starknaked: tony stark  
Sharkbait: bruce banner  
Hiki:loki  
Thotpatrol: thor odinson Starspangledstripper: steve Rodgers  
Manwhore: bucky barnes  
Boombitch: sam Wilson  
WelcomeToHela: hela  
Chaoticallyfucked:peter parker
> 
> Chat rooms:  
[1] sluts for robbie rotten  
Manwhore: bucky barnes  
Hiki:loki  
Maxicleaner: wanda maximoff  
WelcomeToHela: hela  
Chaoticallyfucked:peter parker  
Speeder:pietro maximoff 
> 
> [2]Ogs are trash  
Starknaked: tony stark  
Sharkbait: bruce banner  
Thotpatrol: thor odinson  
Starspangledstripper: steve Rodgers  
Clitbaron: clint Barton  
Natsarebugs: natasha romanova 
> 
> Extra chatrooms
> 
> [3]Assassins 3  
Clitbaron: clint Barton  
Natsarebugs: natasha romanova  
Manwhore: bucky barnes 
> 
> [4]Smatasses  
Starknaked: tony stark  
Sharkbait: bruce banner  
Chaoticallyfucked:peter parker
> 
> [5]Blondebitches  
Clitbaron: clint Barton  
Thotpatrol: thor odinson  
Starspangledstripper: steve Rodgers 
> 
> [6] dysfunctional household  
Thotpatrol: thor odinson  
WelcomeToHela: hela  
Hiki:loki  
Sharkbait: bruce banner  
[And more to come :)]
> 
> (A/n I'll probably add this to every chapter cause ya know we have bad memory lmao) 
> 
> (lmao scotter might be coming)

dysfunctional household  
Thotpatrol: thor odinson  
WelcomeToHela: hela  
Hiki:loki  
Sharkbait: bruce banner 

[2:30 am]

WelcomeToHela: alright which one of you thots put the colors in with the whites 

Thotpatrol: sorry sister I guess I didnt see those

WelcomeToHela: whore . 

Thotpatrol: wait,,,, wheres loki?

Sharkbait: shoving his face onto Peter's

Hiki: ya know what fuck you banner. 

Sharkbait: No bad language in my good christian groupchat!

WelcomeToHela: thot come get your mans I think hes broken 

...

sluts for robbie rotten  
Manwhore: bucky barnes  
Hiki:loki  
Maxicleaner: wanda maximoff  
WelcomeToHela: hela  
Chaoticallyfucked:peter parker  
Speeder:pietro maximoff 

Hiki: alright it is official.

WelcomeToHela: bitch stfu 

Hiki: i’m gonna name my son ‘leg’

Chaoticallyfucked: marry me .

WelcomeToHela: no,,,, dont do it

Hiki: too late thotiana 

WelcomToHela: whore.

Maxicleaner: *gasp* karen dont make me tell your husband that your preganantate

Chaoticallyfucked: mk i mean helas probably karen lmfao

WelcomeToHela: we love elementary insults

Hiki: ok but ngl we all know its true

Chaoticallyfucked: penis.

Strangé: that's what you like to succ

Chaoticallyfucked: stfu we all know your a slut too dont even try me lmfao

Strangé: touche. 

Hiki:🥵👌

...

Ogs are trash  
Starknaked: tony stark  
Sharkbait: bruce banner  
Thotpatrol: thor odinson  
Starspangledstripper: steve Rodgers  
Clitbaron: clint Barton  
Natsarebugs: natasha romanova 

Natsarebugs: clit I stg If you expose me I'll expose you.

Starknaked: tell us anyways

Clitbaron: idk shes got some good dirt on me 

Sharkbait: even better

Clitbaron: eh fuck it Pietro hit on loki and nat and peter went and killed him there now where's my damn dog

Starknaked: hold on bitch I have to process this

Natarebugs: oh so that's how its gonna be well...

Thotpatrol: well what

Starspangledstripper: thor shhhh let it happen

Natsarebugs: Cunts dating scott lang 

Starknaked: wait WHAT

Starspangledstripper: I knew he went low but not that low

Clitbaron: stfu hes really nice and cute...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao lucky will be coming next chapter I just have to get ready and go back to hell i mean school lmao see ya hoes next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha I hate myself


End file.
